mybadcatfandomcom-20200215-history
Buster
Buster Fluffter Kennedy '''(originally just called '''Cat '''until My Bad Cat and the New Baby Boy) 'is the main character in the series ''My Bad Cat. It was revealed that he was a 1 year old kitten in My Bad Cat and the Halloween Party. He lives in Kitville in the House. He was adopted by Mike, also as seen in the same book. Personality He is a funny feline who is always making mischief, mainly in My Bad Cat Eats Watermelons, where he jumps around the house, resulting in a body cast after many glass plates fall on him. It is known that he has a crush on Peach in the game Peach's Glitter World, as he volunteers to help Peach, as he is a secondary playable character in the game. It is known and seen in the book My Bad Cat and a Bunny's Tail when Buster is in his room, the background showing a picture of Peach with hearts around a pink border, which could never less mean that he likes her. When Buster is mad, he can get into trouble himself. For example, If Mom and him got in a big fight, and if he won, Mom would go crazy, because he knows how she is. Appearance Despite Peach having more detail, Buster is a cartoon cat drawing that you sometimes see almost every day. He has grey fur, and the only animal main character to not have a nose. This is mainly because the co- artist that now left after a book of My Bad Cat, named Ben, designed Peach. He came back one last time for My Bad Cat And The Field Trip, trying making buster look like Pinkcrazy's, and to his hopes, passed. When Buster is scared, his tail turns bushed out and some reason, his sclera is shown, making him look wide-eyed. Buster's ears also come down, as any cat would do when hissing or in fear. This act was first shown with just the eyes in My Bad Cat Eats Watermelons, being the 6th book in the series. On the cover of My Bad Cat and the Ghost, Buster is shown with a huge drop of sweat, too. on the cover of My Bad Cat and the Ghost.]] Friends * Mike (best friend) * Mom (sometimes) * Dad * Josh * Peach (crush) * BlueBlue (most of the time) Enemies * Mom (sometimes) * Blue * Snowball * Farmer Joe Trivia * In the book My Bad Cat and a Bunny's Tail, it is known that Buster is afraid of Easter, the fact of his dismay to chickens. This ends at the end of the book, leaving Buster fond of Easter and chickens. * Buster is fearful of dragons, too, as said in My Bad Cat and the Road Trip. * Buster is somewhat afraid of his own antagonists, but then becomes not, despite Mom, as Buster ignores the fact that she hates him. This is sort of demonstrated in the books My Bad Cat Eats Watermelons, My Bad Cat and a Bunny's Tail, My Bad Cat and the Bad Turkey, My Bad Cat and the Ghost, and My Bad Cat. * Buster is a secondary character in Peach's Glitter World. That's because in part of the 2D story, after Farmer Joe zaps Peach's memory and turns it dark, Buster tries to help her and Peach decides to let Buster come with him after she finds out the only cure: Venturing to bring postitivity back in your own imagination. On the Nintendo Switch version of the game, you can press the A button on the right Joy-con and Buster will start helping you. You can press Y to bring him back in the House when you don't need him. Memorable Quotes "Meow?" - My Bad Cat "Uh, oh....."- My Bad Cat "I'm trying to!" - to a halfway-built Snowman, My Bad Cat Snow "No!" - to Dad when he was trying to pet him, My Bad Cat Snow "Mew?" - confused by Mom, My Bad Cat Snow "Fine!"- multiple books "I'm too YOUNG!"- dream world Buster, My Bad Cat's Dreams "HISS!" or "Hiss"-multiple books "Do you mean.....that bright, big star? Wow, I like it!"- My Good Cat and the Christmas Tree "GOTCHA! AW YEAH, NOW I GOTTA TELL THAT OLD GUY IN THE RED HAT!"- to the My Bad Cat version of the Grinch and his pet Emo Reindeer, My Good Cat and the Christmas Tree "I don't get it."- multiple books "Why do we live in a meaningless universe?"- My Bad Cat Snow 2 (bloopers) "But, you ''are ''a turkey! (whispering) cannibal!- Cover of My Bad Cat and the Feast "Wut?"- questioning Mike, My Bad Cat and the Feast "Mike, bro, stop eating all the candy corn!"- My Bad Cat and the Ghost "These people are INSANE!"- My Bad Cat and the Nerd "These people are STILL insane!"- My Bad Cat and the Nerd 2 Alternate forms * Cat-mom * Mom-cat Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Cats Category:Animals and Pets